Trials and Tribulations
by septasonicxx
Summary: The Trials and Tribulations of Filming a Scene With the CC Characters. Zack is late, the director is moody and things keep going wrong. Filming the last part of the chair scene where they all eat an apple and then Zack and Cloud leave.


The Trials and Tribulations of Filming a Scene With the CC Characters

Genesis sat in his trailer, gently combing his hair into the correct position. With a satisfied smile, he stood and walked outside, picking up his copy of the script on his way out.

"All right! Let's do this, and do it right!" the director said, clapping his hands for everyone to get in position. Genesis walked over to a lone chair and sat on the left of the chair, leaning against it and flicking through his script as he waited for the others to come over and get in position.

Angeal walked over and stood above him, putting his hands on his hips and staring down at him with one eyebrow raised.

"What?" Genesis asked, looking up.

"You sit on that side." Angeal said, pointing to the other side of the chair. With a sigh, the red-headed actor stood and made his way to the other side, plonking himself down again. Angeal smiled and sat in his position.

Cloud walked over and sat on the chair, glad that all he had to do was act unconscious for the entire scene.

"Okay people, let's go! Tape rolling in three, two, one-"

"Wait, I'm still holding my script." Genesis pushed himself off the ground and walked over to put his script somewhere out of sight. The director folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently as Genesis walked back over and sat down, flashing a smile.

"_Now_ the tape is rolling in three, two, one-"

"Where's Zack?" Genesis asked. The director had a moment of anger before realising Genesis was absolutely correct. Zack wasn't there yet.

"Fine," the director mumbled with a sigh. "Take five."

"Pass me a copy of the script, would you?" Angeal asked. Genesis crawled over to where his was lying on the ground and picked it up, chucking it at his friend. "Thanks." Angeal flipped over the pages to their current scene and skimmed through his lines.

"This is so annoying. We're never going to get this finished!" Cloud mumbled, stretching. "Not when the main actor keeps running off."

"What on earth? I'm dead already?" Everyone turned to where Angeal was scowling and reading the script.

"Hey, technically it's not you." Lazard said from the side. "Remember, I'm your clone. You died ages ago."

"Wow, I feel so much better." Angeal muttered, throwing the script away.

"Never fear! Zack is here!" The director practically pounced on Zack, dragging him over to his position and making sure he was ready to go.

"All right! Three, two, one." The director brought his hand down in a silent 'go' and stepped back. The scene began.

"All right! Let's, eat?" Zack leant over to see a script that was lying off-screen just to check he was saying the right thing.

"No! Stop! Cut!" The director's eyes flashed angrily as he walked over to Zack. Cloud was sitting on the chair with his eyes closed, trying extremely hard not to laugh.

"What?" Zack asked the director.

"What? I'll tell you what! We're rolling, you don't just lean over, talk casually and act as if it's a rehearsal!" The director fumed.

"Oh! Sorry, I thought we were just practising." Zack shrugged. "Chill, I'll do it right this time." The director glared at him before walking back to where he had been.

"Three, two, one." he brought his hand down as before and the scene began for the second time that day.

"Okay! Let's eat together." Zack said cheerfully, placing an apple in Cloud, Genesis and Lazard's laps. The director face-palmed and Genesis failed to hold in a chuckle.

"What?" Zack asked, turning to face the director.

"Hand the apples out, _then_ say the line!"

"Oh gosh, you're so picky!" Zack picked the apples up again with a sigh.

"Take three." The director mumbled.

Zack handed an apple to Cloud, Genesis and Lazard and then stepped back again, grinning. "Okay! Let's eat. I'm sorry I'm not the real thing."

There was a pause, what some would call an awkward silence, and Zack glanced nervously at Genesis, who slowly looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Say your line!" Zack hissed.

"What's the point of asking if it tastes nice when you haven't even eaten any of it yet?" Genesis retorted.

"Cuuuut!" The director yelled.

"Relax, I've got it now!" Zack argued. The director rolled his eyes but nodded for the camera crew to film again.

"Okay! Let's eat. I'm sorry I'm not the real thing." Zack bit into his apple, savouring the taste.

"Is it good?" Genesis asked quietly.

"Mmm!" Zack nodded, his mouth full of apple. The director rolled his eyes but allowed the scene to continue.

"The gift of the goddess.." Genesis said slowly. A small wind picked up and Genesis suddenly found a copy of the script plastered to his face. Zack burst out laughing, spitting apple all over the ground.

"What happened?" Cloud asked, opening his eyes to look. Genesis pulled the script from his face and scowled.

"That wasn't funny." he muttered. Zack couldn't disagree; he was busy choking on a piece of apple.

"Okay! Stop! Start again, but this time we'll just go from where Genesis asks if it's good." The director instructed.

"Is it good?" Genesis asked quietly.

"..." Zack was struggling to speak, his eyes watering as the piece of apple was still lodged in his throat.

"Is it good!?" Genesis roared, leaping up from where he was sitting and whacking Zack on the back. The piece of apple shot out of his mouth and he coughed gratefully.

"Start again." The director said half-heartedly. Genesis quickly sat down again.

"Is it good?" Genesis had allowed his head to droop slightly but he was leaning it towards Zack slightly.

"Yeah!"

"The gift of the goddess.."

"This apple?" Zack lifted his apple up high and stared at it oddly. Genesis shook his head.

"Angeal.. the dream.. came true." Genesis allowed his head to fall forward and he closed his eyes; the perfect image of unconsciousness.

"Okay, insert special effects to make Angeal evaporate-"

"I don't evaporate!" Angeal protested.

"Fine, we'll make you fade." The director corrected himself.

"Moving on then?" Zack asked. Angeal stood up and walked out of the scene and the director nodded at Zack.

"Three, two, one, go."

Zack walked over to a specific spot on the ground and bent down, picking up a piece of paper.

"How are you? I wish I knew where you were. It's already been four years now. This is the 89th letter than I've sent to you, but I don't even know where to send them any more.

I really hope that this final letter I am writing gets to you. By the way, the flowers are selling very well. They make everyone so happy-- thanks to you, Zack! -Aerith" Aerith had been standing to the side and spoke her letter aloud so that the camera could hear it.

"Four years?" Zack questioned, his eyes widening. He looked up at the sky desperately, "What do you mean, final!? Aerith, wait for me." Zack walked over to Cloud, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Ah!" Cloud landed on the ground behind Zack. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Sorry! I didn't expect you to be so light!" Zack laughed. "You just kinda flew right over, didn't you?"

"It's not funny, now my back hurts." Cloud complained, standing up and going back to sitting on the chair.

"Come on, pick him up again and go from there." the director said, trying to keep them on track.

Zack walked over to Cloud and picked him up carefully, putting him over his shoulder. "You're going to make it too, you got that?" Zack said, looking back at Genesis. Nodding once, he walked off-screen.

"Okay, put me down." Cloud said. Zack let go of him and he fell with a thud. "Ow! Not like that!" Zack laughed again.

"Finally! We finished this scene! Oh gosh, how am I going to survive with doing who knows how many more of these with Zack as the main character?" The director walked away, muttering to himself.


End file.
